A special Naruto Christmas 2
by UltimaShishigawa
Summary: It's been a year since Sakura found out about what Naruto did the day they, along with Sasuke, became Team 7 and the two have been happily together ever since. However, when Sakura finds out something shocking, how will Naruto react when she tells him? And Naruto has something he wishes to ask her, but it could change everything for the couple. NaruSaku. Mentions of adult content.


UltimaShishigawa: Merry Christmas everyone! Since my first Naruto Christmas fic did so well, I decided to do a second one. Hope you all enjoy! NaruSaku, of course.

Disclaimer: UltimaShishigawa doesn't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or their characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It was once again Christmas time in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and, much like every year, everyone was decorating their houses and/or businesses. One Sakura Haruno was walking through the village as she looked around at the snow covered buildings and ground and watched as kids ran up and down the streets.

' _I can't believe it's been a whole year since that Christmas night._ ' thought Sakura as she remembered how last Christmas she had found out about her boyfriend's little trick to find out what she thought about him the day Team Seven was formed. She had to admit that it was sweet in a way that only Naruto could make it. And now, a whole year later, the two were still happily together. She then remembered how, about two months into their relationship, Naruto had confided in her about how he met his mother while trying to control Kurama's (Nine-Tails) chakra. He had told her how his mother's last wish to him was that he found a girl just like his mother. After he met Sakura that first day in the academy, Naruto knew right then and there that she was the one for him.

Sakura had been surprised, but also touched that Naruto had picked her out of all the girls he could've possibly gotten together with. Especially since she didn't exactly treat him nicely back when they were kids. Naruto had made a promise to Sakura that day. He promised her that he would make her happy everyday and even said "I never go back on my word!" The pinkette, of course, knew without a doubt that he would keep his promise and had done just that for the past year. However...

' _How is he gonna react when I tell him?_ ' thought Sakura as she subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. Now the two had been living together for the past six months. The reason being that Sakura, like most grown women, had decided that it was time to leave the metaphorical nest (in other words; it was time to get her own place). She had brought it up with Naruto first, him being the boyfriend and all, and he had said that she could move in with him. Needless to say, she was shocked. Usually, the relationship had to progress to two years at the very earliest. But if she had been honest with herself, she wasn't totally adverse to the idea. However, her response at the time was knocking Naruto over the head. Not hard enough to where his body made a crater in the ground, or sent him flying through the air because she didn't put any chakra in her fist at the time. But enough to where his head jerked down. She then told him that she would not be moving into his tiny apartment (even though he kept it spotless now. (Thanks to a few more knocks over his head which finally got the message across that girls liked guys who kept their home clean)).

About a few weeks later, Naruto had arrived at the hospital to walk Sakura home when he told her that he wanted to bring her to his place for dinner. Now this wasn't anything new to Sakura since Naruto actually took her to places other than Ichiraku for dinner dates. It did surprise her when they first started dating and he had took her to a nice restaurant instead of his favorite ramen stand. When she questioned him about it on their way back to her house, Naruto had told her that he knew that Ichiraku's Ramen Stand every date wasn't gonna cut it and decided that he should change it up a bit. Sakura had looked at him with a deadpanned expression and listed off a number of their friends (Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Hinata and Lee to name a few) that he had asked for help. In typical Naruto fashion, the blonde jinchuriki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and admitted he had asked them for help (Sasuke, Hinata and Ino being the best out of their group of friends to go to), but stated that he himself knew that he did need to change it up. The others merely gave him advice on where to have their dates (Sasuke: Going somewhere quiet to be alone. Hinata: Taking strolls through the park. Ino: Going to restaurants OTHER than Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.).

The pinkette made it her duty after that first date to personally thank each of them for the advice (Naruto having done the same thing when he got the advice). Sakura still remembered the shock she got that day.

-Flashback-

 _Naruto and Sakura were walking to the blonde's apartment when the pinkette noticed that her boyfriend took a turn in the wrong direction._

 _"Hey Naruto, your apartment is the other way." said Sakura. Naruto just chuckled earning a confused look from his pink haired teammate/girlfriend. Seeing that he wasn't gonna tell her where they were going, Sakura remained silent and let Naruto lead her wherever they were going. Soon they came to a rather nice looking apartment complex. Heading up the stairs, they stopped at a door before Naruto turned to Sakura._

 _"Close your eyes, Sakura." said Naruto._

 _"Why?" asked Sakura as she crossed her arms and gave Naruto a suspicious look. The blonde sighed before chuckling._

 _"I'm not gonna do anything! Just close your eyes. It's a surprise!" said Naruto. Sakura arched a pink eyebrow, but closed her eyes as her teammate/boyfriend requested. She heard the sound of keys jingling before the door unlocked. She then felt Naruto grab her hand and pull her inside._

 _"Okay, open your eyes, Sakura." said Naruto. Opening her eyes, Sakura gasped at what she saw. It was a nicely furnished living room with a black couch and matching loveseat in one corner of the room and a coffee table placed in front of them. It had a sliding glass door that led to a balcony that, if you looked out of, you could see the Hokage Monument. The carpet and ceiling were a snow white and the walls were a nice shade of teal green. Grabbing his stunned silent girlfriend's hand, Naruto lead her into the kitchen which had a white tiled floor, yellow walls and white ceiling. It had a chrome gray oven, refrigerator and granite counters with oak wood cabinets. Looking over, she saw an oak wood dining table that had food spread out (again, not ramen, but normal food) on it. Unable to speak, Sakura looked at Naruto with surprise and shock written on her face._

 _"Remember how you said you wouldn't live in a tiny apartment?" asked Naruto to which Sakura nodded. "Well, I took on a bunch of D, C and B-rank missions, since A and S-ranks are rare nowadays, and did a few favors around the village. Add that with dipping into my Gama-chan and I had enough to get this place. Surprisingly, even Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke helped out. While I understood Kakashi-sensei helping, I asked Sasuke why he helped." Naruto rubbed the back of his head at this._

 _"He quoted what I told him on Christmas about not having my best friend living in a tiny apartment like me. Plus he said it helped him pay me back for having the Uchiha Estate restored." said Naruto. "So do you l-?" The blonde never got to finish his question because Sakura tackled him to the ground._

-Reality-

Sakura blushed at the memory of how she and Naruto did some rather... private and intimate things... that night. Granted they didn't do the actual act itself, but they came close. However, to her surprise, Naruto was the one who put a halt to it before they went too far and told her that he didn't want to force himself on her. Needless to say, he had earned himself a lot of brownie points which Sakura made sure were cashed in a couple weeks later after she was moved in. The pinkette's blush darkened as she remembered how exactly she found out his stamina translated from fighting to the bedroom. That was just a bonus.

' _We only did it a few times and I even made sure that I was on a safe day._ ' thought Sakura as she let out a sigh. ' _This just shows what happens when you get too lax. But how am I gonna tell him?_ ' Thinking it over a little more, Sakura let out a groan as she realized that she would have to go to the one person she didn't really want to go to with this particular problem. Picking up her pace, the pinkette went to find a certain platinum blonde.

-With Naruto-

The blonde jinchuriki chuckled as put the finishing touches on the last of his presents for his friends. Putting the wrapped presents into his bag, Naruto tied it off at the top and placed it on his and Sakura's bed. Funny thing. He got the apartment because he wanted his girlfriend to move in with him (and plus Sasuke had even told him it was time to move out of his tiny old apartment) and the place had at least four bedrooms for at least four people. Eight if two bunked in a room each. He was even gonna let her pick which room she wanted, but she chose to move into the blonde's room. Not that he was complaining. That just meant that he could see his beautiful Sakura every morning. Speaking of which...

Naruto walked over to the nightstand next to the two's bed and opened the drawer. Reaching in, he pulled out a small box, which could fit in the palm of his hand, that was wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied off with a green bow.

' _It's only been a year, but..._ ' thought Naruto. ' _I think, no, I_ know _that I'm ready to ask her. I just hope that she says yes._ ' Nodding his head, Naruto pocketed the small box before stashing the bag in the closet. Walking out of his room, Naruto walked into the living room and toward the sliding glass door. Opening it, he stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the Hokage Monument. Looking over the faces of the six Hokage, Naruto thought of how to ask Sakura the question that he needed to ask her.

' _I already know I'll ask during the Christmas party tonight. The only question is... how?_ ' thought Naruto. He had already asked Kurama if he could give him any ideas, but the fox simply told him that it was up to him to decide. He did warn Naruto not to screw it up, though, because he only got one shot at it.

' _Yeah, no pressure._ ' thought Naruto. Sighing, he decided to go see a certain dark haired friend of his who might be able to help.

-Back with Sakura-

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" exclaimed Ino as Sakura told her the news. The pinkette clamped a hand over the platinum blonde's mouth.

"Would you keep it down?!" asked Sakura as she removed her hand from Ino's mouth. "And yes, I'm serious." The platinum blonde immediately hugged her best friend.

"Sakura, that's fantastic news!" said Ino as she released the pinkette from the hug, but kept her hands on her shoulders. "Does Naruto know?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, I haven't told him. The only people who know are Shizune and Lady Tsunade, who gave me the check-up, and now you." explained Sakura. "And I don't want anyone else knowing until after I've told him. That way I can keep the risk of him finding out low." Ino gave Sakura a questioning look at this information.

"How come you haven't told him yet, Forehead? I mean, you can't keep it a secret forever because it's gonna become obvious in a few months." said Ino. At this, the platinum blonde noticed her best friend become slightly nervous.

"B-because I don't know how... he'll react." said Sakura. "I mean, we're only twenty years-old and plus Kakashi-sensei is considering him for the position of Seventh Hokage and we're not even married so..." Ino, noticing Sakura becoming more and more panicked as she continued on, grabbed one of the pillows on her couch and proceeded to smack the pinkette in the face with it. Sakura shook her head before glaring at the platinum blonde as she snatched the pillow away.

"What was that for, Pig?" asked a ticked off Sakura.

"Trying to bring you back to your senses. You were starting to lose it, Forehead. The last thing that I need is you hyperventilating and passing out." said Ino. "Excluding myself, the rest of our friends and your family. How do you think Naruto will react if he finds out that you passed out and had to go to the hospital?" Stopping to think for a second, Sakura got a downcast expression.

"He'd break his neck trying to get to the hospital just to make sure I was okay." Sakura answered to which the platinum blonde nodded.

"And what would the medics tell him once he got there?" asked Ino.

"They'd tell him about my condition and what problems my passing out could've caused." said Sakura. Ino nodded her head again.

"Exactly. And who is the sexiest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf?" asked Ino.

"Ino." Sakura said as she shot a glare at the platinum blonde. This, in turn, caused the two to bust out into a laughing fit. Once their laughter died down, Ino gave the pinkette a serious look.

"All joking aside." said Ino. "If you're worried about that idiot hating you because of this, then don't. Because he won't. It's impossible for him to truly hate anyone. The closest he ever got to truly hating someone was that Nagato guy and that was for killing Lord Jiraiya. Even then, though, he still forgave him. Even you should know that about him better than anyone, Forehead. You are his teammate AND girlfriend after all."

Thinking about it for a moment, Sakura realized that the platinum blonde was right. Naruto could never truly hate anyone. The closest he had ever gotten to hating anyone was Nagato, but even then he still managed to conquer that hate and forgave the fallen Uzumaki. It had taken a long time, but he did. Now Sakura felt silly for thinking the "Hero of the Ninja World" would hate her over this. If anything, he would react one of two ways. He'd either be jumping for joy, or pass out from the shock. But hate? Not a chance.

"You're right, Pig. As much as I hate to admit it, I was getting worked up over nothing. Naruto just isn't that kind of guy." Ino beamed at Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"Of course I am, Forehead!" said Ino before donning a questioning look. "When do you plan to tell him?" At this, Sakura smiled a small smile.

"During the Christmas party tonight." said Sakura as she giggled a little. "Once he's done being Santa, of course."

-With Naruto-

"You're really serious about this, huh, Dobe?" Sasuke more so stated rather than asked as he and Naruto sat on the front step of the Uchiha compound. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah I am." said Naruto as he looked up at the setting sun. "She's... the one, ya know." Sasuke smirked at this.

"Not to mention that she has you whipped." said Sasuke causing a tick mark to sprout on Naruto's forehead. "I'm surprised anyone managed to tame you." Instead of shouting at and threatening Sasuke, the blonde merely smirked.

"And Hinata doesn't have you whipped?" asked Naruto. Now on his part, Sasuke's expression changed to one of annoyance, but he didn't visibly cringe at the counter question. Mentally, however, was another story.

"I remember a few weeks back, while Sakura dragged me along shopping, I distinctly saw you and Hinata out shopping as well. And your arms were filled with bags just as much as mine were." said Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he looked in another direction. "I will neither confirm, nor deny that." Naruto's smirk turned into a triumphant grin as he found that he had won that verbal debate. He and Sasuke had both stopped keeping track of who won these types of battles and tried to see who could get the last say. It was moments like these that allowed the brothers-in-everything-but-blood to bond when it was just the two of them.

Not to mention the spars they always had, which Naruto admitted to himself, that they both enjoyed. Though after they got a little carried away in one of their spars (if you could call Sasuke using his Perfect Susano'o and Naruto manifesting Kurama's chakra form little) the Sixth Hokage; Kakashi Hatake, had forbade them from going all out unless they took it to the Final Valley where the two had fought twice before. The first time being when Sasuke defected from the Leaf during their genin days and the second being after they sealed Kaguya. Needless to say, the Final Valley soon became their personal training grounds.

"And yet..." said Sasuke earning Naruto's attention as the Uchiha looked at the blonde. "I can tell that you're worried." Naruto looked at the ground and let out a humorless chuckle.

"That easy to tell, huh?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Unlike you, I'm not dense when it comes to things like this." said Sasuke. "And don't say that you aren't because you are, and you know it." Naruto closed his trap. Sighing, the blonde jinchuriki rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm just... worried about what her answer will be." said Naruto. "Will she say yes, or no? I know I'm not good enough for her. I'm reminded of that everyday that I see her smiling face. We live together now, but I... wanna solidify it, ya know. However, I'm scared about what'll happen... if she says no." Instead of getting a response, the blonde was knocked face first into the ground by something hitting the back of his head. Sitting up, Naruto rubbed his head and looked back at Sasuke with a glare to find the Uchiha standing and sheathing his katana, the same one Naruto had gotten him last Christmas, back into it's sheath.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto as the blonde stood up.

"The Naruto Uzumaki I know wouldn't be scared by something like this. He would face it head on like he has everything and everyone else. Myself included." said Sasuke. "We're the most powerful ninja in the world. You're my equal and I'm your equal. Yet, you beat me and brought me back. You broke the cycle of hatred that the two brothers, who we're the current reincarnates of, created and not even Lord First, or Madara could break it. And yet, you're felled by the fear of Sakura saying no?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Pathetic. If, and it's a big if, she says no, then that means she isn't ready, yet." said Sasuke. "Now you're gonna ask her tonight, or I'll blast you with several inferno style laced Indra's Arrows." Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise clear on his face before smiling.

"You're right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Seventh Hokage, ya know!" said Naruto as he pumped his fist in the air. He then grinned at Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke. I needed that." said Naruto. Sasuke merely smirked.

"Sure. You helped me even when I didn't want your help. It's only fair that I return the favor." said Sasuke. ' _I'll never be able to truly repay him for everything he's done for me, but it doesn't mean that I can't try._ ' Naruto's grin then turned into a smirk.

"Speaking of returning the favor..." said Naruto as his smirk became a challenging one. "I still need to return the favor to you for hitting me with the flat side of your katana." Sasuke's smirk mirrored Naruto's.

"Bring it." said Sasuke before the two disappeared via leaf body flicker.

-Later that evening-

Everybody was inside the Hokage Tower after going through the Christmas Tree lighting. Naruto, just like last year, had arrived in his Santa Claus suit and given gifts to all his friends as well as the children at the party. Now they were currently enjoying the warmth inside while everyone else outside was enjoying the festivities. They were sitting at a long table with Kakashi at the head of the table. Tsunade and Shizune were seated to his left while Guy was seated on his right. Lee and Tenten were seated next to Guy with Kiba and Shino next to them while Sai, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were seated next to Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto was seated at the other end of the table with Sasuke and Hinata on his right and Sakura on his left. Kakashi cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Well, another peaceful year has come and gone." said Kakashi as he raised his glass. "And we can all thank those who sacrificed everything during the war to achieve that peace. To those who couldn't be here today." Everyone raised their glasses with a collective "here, here." Naruto (still wearing the Santa suit, but without the hat and beard) stood up.

"I'd also like to do something." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. Looking at Sakura, the blonde grinned as he held his right bandaged arm out to her while keeping his left natural arm behind his back.

"Sakura could you stand up for a minute?" asked Naruto. Sakura, deciding to mess with her boyfriend a little, gave him a mock suspicious look while crossing her arms and arching a pink eyebrow.

"Why?" asked Sakura. Everyone laughed (save Sasuke who merely smirked and quietly chuckled) when they saw Naruto nearly trip over himself at Sakura's question.

"I'm not gonna pull anything. I promise!" said Naruto causing everyone to laugh harder. Deciding to cut him some slack, Sakura nodded her head, grasped her boyfriend's hand and allowed him to help her up. Naruto grinned as he pulled his left arm out from behind his back and presented Sakura with a box, that could fit in the palm of one's hand, wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied off with a green bow.

"I meant to give ya this earlier, but I was kinda busy with passing out presents to everyone. So I thought now was as best a time as any." said Naruto as he handed Sakura her present.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have." said Sakura as she gave him a loving smile. The blonde grinned.

"Go ahead and open it." said Naruto. Sakura, like a kid at Christmas, nodded her head and unwrapped the wrapping paper to reveal a black box. Opening it, Sakura gasped as she saw a silver ring with a diamond center.

"N-Naruto, w-what is t-this?" asked a shocked Sakura. Rather than answer right away, Naruto took the box containing the ring and got down on one knee. This not only got another gasp from Sakura, but a collective gasp from everyone present (save Sasuke who lightly smirked).

"Sakura..." Naruto began as the pinkette cupped her hands over her mouth. "We've been through so much together over the years. As teammates when the three of us were Team Seven. As friends and, this past year, as a couple. Now I know that we've only been together for a year and I know I might be getting ahead here, but I know without a doubt that you are the one. And no matter what your answer is, I'll respect it. That's why..." Naruto looked at Sakura with love filled eyes as he noticed her eyes tear up.

"Sakura Haruno..." said Naruto. "Will you marry me?" Tears of happiness rolled down Sakura's cheeks as she nodded her head.

"Yes." said a choked up Sakura.

"R-really?" asked a surprised Naruto who was unsure if he heard her correctly. Sakura nodded her head again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Sakura as Naruto slowly stood up. The blonde's face broke out into a huge grin as he took the ring out of the box. Sakura held out her left hand and allowed Naruto to slip the ring onto her ring finger. Unable to contain herself any longer, the pinkette threw her arms around Naruto's neck and crashed her lips against the blonde's while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone present (Sasuke included) stood up and applauded the newly engaged couple. When the applause died down and the two separated for air, but kept the foreheads pressed together, Lee raised his glass.

"I propose a toast! To Naruto's and Sakura's engagement!" said Lee.

"Wait." said Sakura before they could toast to the engagement. Separating from Naruto, she gently pushed him down to where he sat in his chair.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked a concerned Naruto. Sakura looked over at Tsunade, Shizune and Ino who silently nodded their heads. Looking back at Naruto, the pinkette smiled at her fiancé.

"I still have to give you your Christmas present." said Sakura. Confused, Naruto shook his head.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Sakura. Just being with you is enough of a present for me." said Naruto which earned him an affection "aw" from all the women present. Sakura smiled a loving smile.

"I know. You make sure I know it everyday. But..." said Sakura as she took his bandaged hand and placed it on her stomach. "I got this one two months in advance." Everyone's eyes (save Tsunade, Shizune and Ino who already knew) bulged at the implication. Naruto, in all his density, looked confused.

"Sakura, what do you-?" asked Naruto.

" **Earth to blonde idiot!** " shouted Kurama from inside Naruto's mind. " **She's saying that she's got a bun in the oven!** "

' _What do you-?_ ' thought Naruto before he cut his train of thought off as his eyes slowly widened. He looked from Sakura's face to where she placed his hand on her stomach before looking back at the pinkette.

"W-wait." said Naruto as he finally got the hint. "S-Sakura... are you s-saying that y-you're..." Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." said Sakura as happy tears welled up in her eyes again. "You're gonna be a father, Naruto."

"I'm... gonna be a..." said Naruto as he got a far away look in his eyes which indicated that, although he remained conscious, the shock of the news had caused his brain to shutdown. However, he didn't remain this way for long. When his eyes regained focus, a sign that his brain rebooted (with a little help from Kurama), the blonde stood up, wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist and lifted her up off her feet. Twirling her around with a stupid grin on his face, Naruto just laughed as he chanted over and over "I'm gonna be a Dad!" with the pinkette laughing while crying happy tears. Everyone applauded the couple expecting their first child.

"Alright! I propose we make a toast! TO THE ENGAGEMENT OF NARUTO AND SAKURA AND TO THE START OF THE NEW GENERATION!" Guy yelled as he raised his glass in the air with everyone raising their glasses as well. Naruto pressed his lips against the purple diamond on Sakura's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki. I love you." said Naruto as he pressed his forehead against the pinkette's while giving her a loving smile.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto Uzumaki. I love you." said Sakura as she gave the blonde jinchuriki a loving smile of her own before pressing her lips against Naruto's in a love filled kiss. Pretty soon, they would be having a family Christmas of their own with the two of them and their child along with their friends.

-The End-

* * *

UltimaShishigawa: Hope you all enjoyed! I suggest listening to Hoshi no Utsuwa by Sukima Switch while reading this fic. Particularly at the end. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
